memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Andor: Paradigma
In jeder Föderation und jedem Reich sind Planeten, die sie definieren. Diese Geschichten erzählen von diesen Welten. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Ein andorianischer Mythos berichtet, wie der Krieger Thirishar um seine Aufnahme bei den Göttern kämpft. Doch aufgrund seiner Arroganz sehen die Götter Thirishar als nicht würdig an, um unter ihresgleichen zu leben. Zur Strafe wird Thirishar in vier Persönlichkeiten mit verschiedenen Eigenschaften aufgeteilt und weit voneinander getrennt. Erst wenn diese vier Personen es schaffen sich wieder zu vereinen, betrachten die Götter diese Person als würdig, um bei ihnen zu leben. Nach diesem Mythos sind die vier andorianischen Geschlechter entstanden. Prynn Tenmei ist über Thirishar ch'Thane verärgert, da dieser sie im Quark's ohne Grund versetzt hat. Wenig später sucht Shar Tenmei auf und entschuldigt sich für die Versetzung. Seine Zhavey Charivretha zh'Thane, mit der Shar aufgrund der Vorfälle in den vergangenen Monaten lange Zeit nicht gesprochen hat, hat Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen. Sie bittet Shar nach Andor zurückzukehren. Sie benötigt die Hilfe von Shar, da die oppositionelle Visionistenpartei Vretha aus dem Amt als Föderationsrätin entheben will und nutzt als Begründung, dass Vretha als Politikerin und als Elternteil versagt hat. Da Shar sich der traditionellen Verbindung entsagt hat und die Yrythny-Eier, welche beim andorianischen Fortpflanzungsproblem helfen sollen, gebracht hat, ist dieser wie seine Zhavey auf Andor eine Berühmtheit geworden. Shar soll auf Andor seine Zhavey unterstützen, damit sie ihren Posten behält. Im Gegenzug verspricht Shars Zhavey sich nie wieder in sein Leben einzumischen. Shar willigt ein nach Andor zu gehen und berichtet Tenmei davon. Während des Gesprächs der beiden kommt Counselor Phillipa Matthias hinzu und erzählt Shar, dass diese ebenfalls nach Andor reist. Thriss' Familie hat Matthias, da sie Thriss in den letzten Wochen ihres Lebens betreut hat, zu ihrer Entsendung eingeladen. Allerdings muss Matthias Shar mitteilen, dass Thriss' Familie nicht möchte, dass Shar an diesen Feierlichkeiten teilnimmt. Schweren Herzens begibt sich Shar mit diesem Wissen zusammen mit Matthias nach Andor. Da sich zwischen Shar und Tenmei aufgrund der schmerzhaften Erfahrungen in den letzten Wochen ihre Gefühle vertieft haben, begleitet sie Shar ebenfalls nach Andor, um diesen zu unterstützen. Als die drei Andor erreichen, müssen sie erfahren, dass über Andor ein schwerer Sturm zieht, und sie müssen vorerst auf der Orbitalstation warten. Während die drei warten, wird Shar von einer Gruppe Reporter umzingelt, welche ihn interviewen wollen. Bevor der verwirrte Shar auf die vielen Fragen antworten kann, wird er vom Sicherheitsdienst außer Reichweite gebracht. Vom Sicherheitsdienst der Orbitalstation erfahren Shar, Matthias und Tenmei, dass eine politisch brisante Situation herrscht, da die konservative Visionistenpartei behauptet, dass geheime Experimente mit den Yrynthy-Eiern mit dem Ziel angestellt würden, die andorianischen Geschlechter von vier auf zwei zu reduzieren. Inzwischen kümmert sich auf der Oberfläche Vretha um ihre politischen Probleme. Sie kämpft mit ihrer Regierung um das Fortpflanzungsproblem, da die Andorianer dadurch drohen auszusterben. Die Visionisten wollen Vretha und ihre Partei, welche über den wissenschaftlichen Weg eine Lösung für das andoriansche Problem finden will, absetzten und über ihre traditionellen Riten die Andorianer retten. Doch Vretha bekommt vorerst von ihrer Regierung genügend Unterstützung, damit die Andorianer weiter Zeit gewinnen, um nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Aufgrund eines Unwetters auf der Oberfläche begleiten Shar und Tenmei vorerst Matthias auf die Oberfläche, um von dort zu Vretha zu reisen. Während des Fluges lernen die drei Offiziere Arenthialeh zh'Vazdi kennen. Thia fällt bei einem Gespräch mit Shar auf, dass dieser nur noch wenig mit seiner andorianischen Kultur zu tun hat. Thia äußert gegenüber Shar, dass die Tradition unter den vier Geschlechtern für sie sehr wichtig ist. Sie erklärt auch gegenüber Shar, dass auch er diese Tradition wahren soll und bezieht sich dabei auf Thirishar, den Krieger aus der Legende. Als sie gegangen ist, interessieren sich die Frauen, was Thia damit gemeint hat und Shar erzählt den beiden Frauen vom Mythos der vier Geschlechter. Auf der Oberfläche wird der Sturm immer schlimmer und Shar sitzt mit den anderen auf dem südlichen Kontinent fest. Um während des Sturms einen Unterschlupf zu finden, hat Shar keine Wahl, er muss bei der Familie von Thriss diesbezüglich anfragen. Obwohl Shar dort nicht willkommen ist, darf er aufgrund der andorianischen Gastfreundschaftstraditionen bleiben. Auf dem Grundstück von Thriss' Familie fällt Tenmei ein seltsames Zeichen auf und Shar erklärt ihr, dass dies das Symbol der Visionisten ist, welche die andorianische Tradition wahren wollen. Während der Vorbereitungen zur Entsendung von Thriss zeigt ihre Familie mehr als einmal, dass Shar zu diesem Anlass nicht willkommen ist, und sobald der Sturm sich beruhigt hat, soll er das Anwesen von Thriss' Familie verlassen. Wenig später trifft Shar auf seine verbliebenen Bündnispartner Anichent und Dhizei, welche ebenfalls an Thriss' Entsendung teilnehmen wollen. Obwohl Shar das Bündnis verlassen hat, bemerkt dieser, dass er noch immer Gefühle für die beiden hat. Zur selben Zeit unterhalten sich Tenmei und Matthias über Shar und die Andorianer. Während des Gespräches berichtet Matthias, dass sie für Doktor Julian Bashir eine Probe Saf gekauft hat. Bashir braucht diese Probe für seine medizinische Forschungen. Matthias erklärt, dass Saf beim Paarungsritus der Andorianer verwendet wird, doch da Saf auf Nichtandorianer wie eine starke Droge wirkt, ist dieses außerhalb von Andor verboten. Nach dem langen Abend wird Tenmei müde und begibt sich in ihre Schlafunterkunft und dort trifft sie wieder auf Thia. Da sie aus der Umgebung stammt, nimmt Thia ebenfalls an der Entsendung von Thriss teil. Inzwischen hat Vretha erfahren, dass sich Shar bei Thriss' Familie befindet und sie begibt sich trotz des Sturms dorthin, um Shar abzuholen. Währenddessen bieten Anichent und Dhizei Shar an ins Bündnis zurückzukehren. Doch Shar ist sich nicht sicher, da er durch seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Tenmei Gefühle für sie entwickelt hat. Plötzlich taucht Vretha auf und fordert Shar auf sie mit nach Hause zu begleiten. Doch dabei geraten beide in einen heftigen Streit und Shar zieht sich zurück. Er begibt sich zu Tenmei und bittet sie, gemeinsam von diesen Ort zu fliehen. Begeistert stimmt Tenmei zu und beide stehlen ein Fahrzeug und fliehen von dem Anwesen. Allerdings ahnen beide nicht, dass Anichent sie dabei beobachtet. Beide fliehen durch den Sturm und fliegen nach Norden in eine große Stadt. Da sich dort ein Wetterkontrollsystem befindet, ist dort nichts mehr von dem Sturm zu spüren. In der Stadt findet ein großes Fest statt und Tenmei nimmt mit Shar daran teil. Beide genießen die Feierlichkeiten und können sich von ihren bisherigen Problemen ablenken. Während der Feier nehmen die beiden an einem Festmahl teil und nach dem Essen tanzen beide. Während des Tanzes will sich Tenmei Shar völlig hingeben. Zur selben Zeit beginnen alle nach den beiden zu suchen und zur selben Zeit stellt Matthias fest, dass ihre Saf-Probe gestohlen wurde. Inzwischen wartet Vretha auf Shar und hofft, dass sie wiedergefunden wird. Um sich abzulenken, vertieft sich Vretha in ihre Arbeit. Doch plötzlich wird diese betäubt und entführt. Davon ahnen Shar und Tenmei nichts, beide geben sich immer mehr hin. Doch plötzlich bemerkt Shar, dass mit ihnen beiden etwas nicht stimmt. Er erkennt, dass beide unter dem Einfluss von Saf, welches sie über das Essen von der Feier aufgenommen haben, stehen. Erst bricht Tenmei zusammen und darauf Shar. Doch beide können von Anchient, der ihnen heimlich gefolgt ist, gerettet werden. Als sie wieder erwachen, muss Shar erfahren, dass seine Zhavey Vretha von Anhängern der Visionistenpartei entführt worden ist. Die Kidnapper entpuppen sich als die Bündnispartner von Thia. Thia hat ihren Partnern von Matthias' Saf-Probe erzählt und mit dieser wurde dann Vretha betäubt. Doch Thia fühlt sich schuldig für das, was ihre Partner getan haben und bietet den Offizieren bei der Befreiung von Vretha ihre Hilfe an. Die drei Offiziere und Thia begeben sich auf die Rettungsmission, um Vretha zu retten. Tenmei bemerkt während dieser Mission, dass sich Shar anders verhält als sonst und kaum noch mit ihr spricht. Sie bemerkt auch, dass Shar sich oft mit Thia unterhält und beginnt darauf eifersüchtig zu reagieren. Auch Matthias entgeht Tenmeis Eifersucht nicht und sie erklärt ihr, dass sie sich zusammenreißen muss, da es hier um die Rettung von Vretha geht. Thia und Shar unterhalten sich währenddessen über Bündnisse und die Stärke der vier Geschlechter. Shar beginnt langsam zu verstehen, wo seine Rolle als Andorianer im Zuge der Bündnisse ist. Später verletzt sich Matthias, doch Thia kann sie retten, allerdings kann Matthias nicht mehr an der Mission weiter teilnehmen. Thia kümmert sich weiter um sie, während Shar und Tenmei die Mission fortsetzen. Während die beiden weiter aufbrechen, spricht Tenmei Shar auf sein seltsames Verhalten ihr gegenüber und Thia an. Shar erklärt, dass er sich gegenüber Tenmei schuldig fühlt, da er sie in Gefahr gebracht hat und dass er deswegen kaum mit ihr gesprochen hat. Wenig später gelingt es den beiden Vretha wohlbehalten zu retten. Nach ihrer Rückkehr erfahren Vretha und Shar, dass die Vorwürfe in Bezug auf Forschungen zur Reduzierung der Geschlechter zutreffend sind und ihre Entführer diese Forschungen mit Hilfe ihrer Entführung verhindern wollten. Vretha veröffentlicht diese Erkenntnisse und erkennt, dass sie durch ihre Arbeit ihr Volk und auch Shar vernachlässigt hat. Vretha zieht nun ihre Konsequenzen und tritt von ihren Posten als Föderationsvertreterin zurück. Nach ihrem Rücktritt entschuldigt sich Vretha für ihr Fehlverhalten in den letzten Jahren gegenüber Shar. Zur selben Zeit finden parallel hoffnungsvolle Forschungen mit den Yrynthy-Eiern statt, deren Ziel eine erhöhte Fruchtbarkeit der Andorianer durch Verlängerung der potenziellen Empfängniszeit und Erhöhung der genetischen Kompatibilität ist. Shar kann nach einer Aussprache mit Thriss’ Zhavey, die sich selbst die Schuld für den Selbstmord ihrer Tochter gibt, schließlich offiziell an der Entsendung als Teil des Bündnisses teilnehmen. Während der Zeremonie gesellt sich Thia, die von ihrem eigenen Bündnis verstoßen wurde, zu ihnen. Als so neu entstandenes und nicht genetisch aufeinander abgestimmtes Bündnis stellen sie sich als Probanden für weitere Forschungen mit den Yrynthy-Eiern zur Verfügung. Shar verbleibt aus diesem Grunde zunächst auf Andor. Er gibt Tenmei vor deren Rückreise nach Deep Space 9 jedoch zu verstehen, dass er sie liebt, ihre Beziehung allerdings zunächst zum Wohle Andors hinten anstehen müsse. Hintergrundinformationen eine immer größer werdende Bedeutung bekommen haben, und dies keine Erwähnung fand. Diese Behauptung kam durch Datas Aussage zu andorianischen Hochzeiten in zustande. Ebenfalls gibt es Widersprüche bei der Beschreibung von Andor selbst, der in zu einem frostigen Mond wurde. Wie in Among the Clans von Last Unicorn Games beschrieben wurde und auch als Vorlage für die Episode diente. Die Autorin Heather Jarman bemüht sich in diesem Roman sichtlich einige dieser Widersprüche zum canonischen Andor auszubügeln. So wird z.B. gesagt, dass im 24. Jahrhundert in weiten Teile Andors das Wetter kontrolliert wird. Eisige Landschaften werden auch in diesem Roman beschrieben.}} Verweise | Kultur = Katra, Mythos | Person = Crell Moset, , Julian Bashir, Kira Nerys, Nakamura, Nog, Noonien Soong, , , Quark, Shran, , Simon Tarses, , , | Schiffe = Deep Space 9, [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] | Ort = Marktplatz, Mittelmeer, Quark's, Replimat, Shuttlehangar, Sternenbasis 219, Straße | Astronomie = Alpha Centauri, Andor, Badlands, Bajor, Bajoranische Sonne, Betazed, Denorios-Gürtel, Erde, Gamma-Quadrant, Mars, Romulanische Neutrale Zone, Titan | Technik = Ablativpanzerung, Chromosom, Chronometer, Computer, Holosuite, Hüllenpanzerung, Intercom, Kraftfeld, Laserskalpell, Medikit, PADD, Raumanzug, Sedativum, Tricorder, Wetterkontrollsystem | Nahrung = Brötchen, Kaffee, Raktajino, Synthehol, Warpkernbruch | Sonstiges = 47, Admiral, Arroganz, Captain, Counselor, Credit, Daumenabdruck, Droge, Ensign, Entführung, Großer Nagus, Ingenieur, Leder, Lieutenant Commander, Messer, Orbitalsprung, Pirat, Sarkasmus, Sessel, Sex, Sofa, Sturm, Surfen, Teppich }} cs:Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1 en:Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume One Kategorie:Roman